Not Forever
by MusicGuru
Summary: Derek is miserable after catching his girlfriend cheating on him and Casey is trying to deal with the guilt of causing it. DerekOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Derek, can't we be friends now? I mean it has been an entire month since we broke up."

"Sydney, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well we are going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"No, we really don't. We are broken up, Ex's, not friends!" With that Derek shut his locker and walked away down the hall leaving Sydney, mouth hanging open, standing by his locker.

Casey stood peering around the corner, watching Derek and one of his ex-girlfriends, Sydney Ames. Casey seemed to be watching Derek a lot lately, every time she saw him with a girl she got this sick, jealous feeling and as much as she tried to ignore it, it was impossible. When she saw Derek and Sydney together it made her especially jealous, Sydney was probably the only serious girlfriend Derek has ever had.

Casey quickly turned and rushed down off to her next class when she saw Derek turn away from Sydney. She couldn't stand to watch them together anyway.

Derek had broken up with Sydney about a month ago when he walked in on her and another ex of hers in an extremely "friendly" position. Derek had honestly not seen it coming; things had been going so well for the two of them. He wanted time to sulk after the fact, but he knew he couldn't do that or else his reputation would have been shot, so he blew it off and started serial dating again. Casey had seen five different girls over at the house this past month. She felt really bad that this had happened, not just because she could see how upset Derek was, even if he didn't show it, but because it was her fault it had happened.

Casey couldn't believe what she had done. She had never felt so guilty. Everything inside of her was screaming for her to tell Derek the truth that she had schemed and planned for weeks in order to finally get Sydney and Riley (Sydney's ex-boyfriend) together and then have Derek walk in on it. It was all so out of character for Casey, that's why she knew Derek would never suspect.

Derek sat in his room looking at old pictures. He was about six in most of them; they were all of him and Sydney. They used to live next door to one another when they were kids, they had been best friends, yes that's right Derek had been _just friends_ with a girl, but he was only six.

Then Sydney had to move in the 7th grade, her dad had started up a real estate business with some of his associates in New York and it was just starting to get going so they had decided to move in order to supervise it more. The Davis's moved into Sydney's old house, the Ames's were replaced as neighbors and Derek found a new best friend.

It turned out that Mr. Ames's business had hit a goldmine in New York and now that he had ditched his old associates and became the sole owner of the company he was making millions of dollars a year. So when Sydney asked him to move back to Ontario he just bought a house and sent her with her aunt and uncle. He couldn't leave the business and Sydney couldn't stay in New York any longer, she was miserable.

When Sydney got back to Ontario the first thing she did was go and visit the Venturi's. She was surprised to find that George had remarried and that Derek now had two new step sisters. But she got used to it. And she soon found herself hiding out there pretty often to escape the loneliness of her own house. She also couldn't help but notice how much Derek had grown into his looks, he was down right hot.

As Derek sat looking at all of the pictures his mind wondered to the day Sydney had returned from New York.

_It was a typical night at the Venturi-McDonald household; Derek and Casey were fighting over the remote in the living room, Lizzie was outside practicing for soccer, Edwin was making Derek a sandwich, and George and Nora were chasing Marti around trying to convince her to put her pajamas on. _

_Edwin was returning from the kitchen, Derek's sandwich in hand, when the door bell rang. Casey paused for a moment at the sound and Derek quickly snatched the remote away._

"_Derek! That wasn't fair!"_

"_Life's not fair, get over it." Derek retorted changing the channel._

_The door bell rang again. Right as Edwin put down Derek's sandwich Derek ordered him to answer the door. Edwin let out a huff and headed for the door._

"_Edwin!" A woman squealed as he opened the door, this was swiftly followed by a strong hug. Edwin looked at her confused, waiting for an explanation. _

"_Edwin! Don't tell me you don't remember me! It's only been five years! It's me, Sydney!"_

"_Hey! Uh..sorry..I didn't recognize you. Come on in, have a seat."_

"_Thanks!" Sydney slipped past Edwin into the living room, stopping abruptly at the sight in front of her._

"_Derek Venturi you better get your ass over her and give me a hug!"_

_Derek turned to face the mysterious voice, when it clicked who it was he jumped out of his chair and ran over to her picking her up and spinning her around._

"_Sydney Ames! I haven't seen you since the 7th grade!"_

"_I know now put me down." Derek stepped back to get a good look at her, his jaw dropped, she was gorgeous. Her skin was a perfect golden brown, her shoulder length hair was only a shade lighter, her body was perfectly proportioned, from her petite waste to her square jaw and almond eyes._

"_Wow, you look great, New York has done you well."_

"_Well, I don't know about that, but thank you." Something behind Derek caught Sydney's eye, it was a girl, _oh my gosh, does Derek have a date over? _Was the first thing Sydney thought. Sydney took a step back from Derek and in almost a whisper asked who the girl was._

"_Oh, that's just Casey"_

"_Your girlfriend?"_

"_NO!" Derek and Casey yelled in unison. Casey got up from the couch and walked over to introduce herself to Sydney._

"_I'm Derek's stepsister, it's nice to meet you…"_

"_Sydney" Casey smiled and released her hand. Sydney didn't say anything, she was a little shocked when Casey said that she was Derek's _stepsister._ Sydney's thoughts were interrupted when Nora, and George, came down the stairs with Marti in hand and finally in her pajamas. _

"_George! Hey." _

"_Sydney…Sydney Ames! I…I haven't seen you in …5 years!"_

"_I know, it's been a long time."_

"_Hey, how is your dad doing? Is he up here with you?"_

"_He is doing great, he is still in New York, he needs to stay with the business you know."_

"_Yeah, I heard that really took off for him, huh?"_

"_Yeah! It's doing amazing."_

"_That's great. Hey I want you to meet my wife, this is Nora and that is her daughter, Casey, and her other one, Lizzie, is out back."_

"_Hi." Nora gave her a big smile and held out her hand. _

_Marti slipped out from behind George and Nora, giving Sydney an odd look. "Who are you?"_

_Sydney couldn't help but laugh. She bent down to her level and looked her up and down. "Wow, Marti, I haven't seen you since you were this big." Sydney raised her hand about two feet off the ground._

"_You mean I know you?"_

"_Yeah, I used to come and visit you guys _all _the time."_

_Lizzie came in a few minutes later and met Sydney. Sydney stayed for dinner and got reacquainted with the new family. After dinner Sydney helped Nora out in the kitchen and then went up stairs to find where Derek was hiding out._

_Derek was just lying on his bed with his stereo turned up, blaring _Cute Is What We Aim For_, when Sydney peeked her head through the door._

"_Is it safe to enter, no naked girls in here?" She entered at Derek's nod and quietly shut the door behind her. "So your Dad tells me that you are quite the ladies man."_

"_Haven't I always been?"Derek said sitting up and adjusting himself so that there was room for Sydney to sit._

"_Ok, just because you got Jamie Hughes to kiss you in the sixth grade does NOT qualify you as a ladies man!" Sydney sat down next to him on the bed and gave his shoulder a nudge._

"_Oh, come on, she was the most up tight girl ever, she probably hasn't kissed any body since then! It took a lot of skill to get that kiss and you know it."_

"_Ok, I'll give you that one."_

"_Aw, Derek: 1, Sydney: 0"_

"_Oh this is a game, now?"_

"_Everything is a game Syd."_

"_Alright, so you're up one. So let's go make it even." With that she got up off the bed and motioned for Derek to follow._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_When they outside Derek headed towards his car._

"_Derek, we'll take my car." Derek's head followed the voice, he couldn't believe what he saw._

"_Whoa, how good exactly _is_ your dad's business going? That is a _sweet_ ride!"_

"_Okay, that might have been a little bit of an understatement, my dad's business is doing amazing, it's making him incredibly rich!" Sydney said this half joking half serious and before Derek could question her she jumped in the car and started the engine. Derek hurried to the other side and hopped in._

_When Sydney stopped the car Derek realized they were at the hockey rink._

"_No way, Syd."_

"_What? You scared I am gonna beat you?"_

"_Oh no, I just wanted to spare you the pain of loosing." Derek opened his door and got out, heading for the building._

_They both got out on the floor, no pads or helmets, just there regular attire and a pair of ice skates._

"_Alright Venturi, get ready to die."_

"_I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, Syd."_

"_Bring it on! First one to five wins."_

_Sydney was an unbelievable hockey player, but she had never been able to beat Derek in a game of one on one yet. _

_Derek and Sydney had been playing for almost two hours, they were tied 4 to4. Derek went changing to the goal, all eyes focused on the net, when from the left Sydney runs to block him. She caught him off guard and unable to stop himself he pummels her. They both fall to the ground; she collapses under his weigh. With a deep sigh she rolls her eyes back into her head._

_"Still as clumsy as ever I see."_

_"What! You ran straight into me!"_

_"Well how else was I supposed to block you?" _

_"Maybe you shouldn't have even tried, that way this game would finally be over and you could admit defeat." _

_"Never." _

_She glared straight into his eyes. Neither of them had even bothered to move yet, his face began to drop closer to hers and she could feel thin wisps of hair brushing against her forehead. Sydney's glare softened, transforming into more of a sultry stare. That was it for Derek, she was irresistible, he had to have her, now! _

_Derek leaned in and captured her lips, soft and caring at first. But it soon deepened into a hungry, firey, passion infused kiss. Sydney's hands lunged into Derek's soft brown hair and they both gasped for breath every time their lips let go of each other's. Derek's hands slid down Sydney's torso, searching for her thigh. He wished that this would last forever, it was simply bliss, but he reluctantly pulled away when he felt Sydney shiver underneath him. With out a word to each other Derek got up stretching a helping hand toward Sydney. She latched on the balanced herself on her skates once again. _

_"It's getting late. What do you say we call it a tie and head back?" _

_"That's probably a good idea." _

_When Sydney pulled up to Derek's house she bent over and gave him a peck on the cheek. _

_"Hey, we're still just friends, right?" _

_"Yeah, just friends" Derek replied a bit hesitantly before getting out of the car. While heading back up to the house he turned and waved goodbye. _

_Even though it had been almost five years, when he was with Sydney it felt as though they had never been apart_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The late bell for 6th period blared over the speakers. Derek was still at his locker, he didn't feel like going to class, he didn't want to see her. 6th period, Pre-cal, was the only class he had with Sydney. It used to be his favorite, not only did he get to mess around with Sydney the whole period, but she was a math wiz so he had actually started to get some of the stuff, with her help. Now he was skipping it almost every day and it was all her fault.

Today he thought he might be strong enough to bare it. So he shut his locker and headed toward the classroom. When he opened the door he saw Mrs. Cypher scribbling on the white board, he avoided looking in the direction of the students.

"Mr. Venturi, we haven't seen you in a while, nice of you to finally join us."

"Well, I didn't want to deprive all of you." Derek gave her his signature smirk and turned to take his seat in the back. Immediately his eyes met with hers, he quickly looked away, but she followed him, not breaking her stare until Mrs. Cypher began to dictate notes once more. Derek whipped out his notebook and started doodling in the margins.

"Pssst, pssst"

Derek turned to see Mia Emerson leaning over to him.

"Hey, where have you been, instead of here?"

"I just don't usually feel up to this class."

"So, what changed your mind?"

Derek glanced back up at Sydney who was briskly scratching words and numbers down in her spiral notebook.

"Ah, you."

He could see Mia's face light up.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, what do you say we get together and "study" some of this stuff latter at my house?"

"Is that a date?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. So…?"

"So, yes, then."

Mia let out a girly giggle and went back to taking notes, practically glowing. She was just like all the other girls. The kind that laugh at all of your jokes and never put up a fight.

Derek managed to avoid Sydney the rest of class, but part of him wished she would have bumped into him on her way out or they had gotten partnered up in class, just so he would have to deal with her and he could stop all of this and just move on.

He made his usual walk to his car, stopping to brag to all the other guys about his date with Mia and give a couple choice ladies a nod.

He was unlocking his car door; he had almost escaped. When he was suddenly thrown up against his door.

"You jerk!" Sydney spat at him.

_Here we go..._Derek thought. _Maybe I wished too soon._

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing! That's the problem! You haven't come to 6th period in over three weeks and today you finally show up and don't even acknowledge me! Come on Derek, can't we move past this?"

"I don't know Syd" Derek lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I mean every time I look at you I remember how great it was to be with you and then, all of a sudden, the image of you and Riley flashes through my mind and I... I...get so god damn angry." His tone harshened, but stayed quiet. "At you, at Riley, at myself."

"Derek, you don't understand, that night...I...I can't even remember it." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Derek hated to see her cry. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and looked at the ground avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean Sydney?"

"I mean, I don't remember, Derek."

"Well, you were perfectly conscious and you didn't look too drunk, so what the fuck are you talking about?"

"God Derek! I don't know! Ok!" Sydney covered her face with her hands, she did not want Derek to see her like this, but she had to tell him what happened that night, she may never get the chance again. "I remember going to the party, I remember dancing with you and talking with Casey and that's it. That is the last thing I can remember up until you walking in on Riley and me."

Derek remembered all of it so vividly. It was Chance Weston's party; everyone who is anyone was there, so of course Derek was.

_"Derek come on, you just have to drive us there and then I swear we'll leave you alone." Casey and Emily pleaded with Derek. _

_"Why do you even want to go to this party so badly anyway, it's not really your scene. I mean there's going to be _cool _people there." Derek grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs, the two girls followed him. As Derek hit the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. Derek swung the door open. _

_"Perfect timing, let's go." Derek practically shoved _ _Sydney__ out the door. _

_Casey quickly chimed in before Derek could get out the door. _

_"_ _Sydney__ you wouldn't mind if we got a ride with you two, would you?" _

_"Oh, no. That is fine with me." _

_"No it's NOT!" Derek looked at _ _Sydney__, doing his best to persuade her in his favor. _

_"Derek, really, it's just a ride." Sydney put her hands around his lower waist, rubbed her cheek against his and whispered "please" into his ear. Derek let out a frustrated groan and reluctantly agreed. _

_At the party Derek made sure to ditch Casey and Emily first thing. He just wanted to have fun tonight and did not want them and there" goody-goody" ways bringing him down. So he grabbed _ _Sydney__'s hand and weaved through the crowd of bodies into the kitchen. He met up with Sam and some of the other guys from school. Sam handed him a plastic red cup. _

_"Thanks man." _

_"No problem, so you guys just get here?" _

_"Yeah, Casey and Emily tagged along too." Sam's face lit up. _

_"Casey's here?" Sam said looking around the room trying to spot her. _

_"Yeah, you can thank _ _Sydney__ for that." _

_"Well, I do have my way with you." _ _Sydney__ wrapped her arms around his neck from the side and gave him a peck on the cheek. _

_"Hey, I am going to go find Casey." _

_"See ya!" Derek called after him. Derek looked at the cup in his hands and then proceeded to down the entire thing. Then he walked over the keg and filled the cup again._

_"Hey, why don't you slow it down, huh?" _ _Sydney__ took the cup from his hand and took a sip. Derek waited for her to give it back to him, but she never did. Instead, she just smiled at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back to her when he went for another cup. She held his head in her hands and brought her face up to his, pulling him into a playful kiss. _

_"Come on, let's go dance!" _ _Sydney__ laughed pulling out of the kiss and yanking his arm in the direction of the living room. _

_Sydney and Derek continued to dance for a while, they then retreated back into the kitchen where they met with some friends, they had been talking for a while when someone walked up behind Sydney and hugged her. _ _Sydney__ spun around to see who it was._

_"Riley! What are you doing here? I thought your plane left at 9."_

_"It did, but I decided to delay my return to _ _New York__ until tomorrow. I have been looking all over for you."_

_"Well, you found me!"_

_Derek would have liked Riley if it weren't for the fact that he used to date his girlfriend. He was a cool guy: captain of his Hockey team back in _ _New York__, bass player in a band, had a sense of humor. He was a lot like Derek, actually. That was probably why they were both so attracted to _ _Sydney__. Even though they were broken up Derek could tell Riley still had a thing for her. _

_They stayed in the kitchen for a while longer; Derek was filling another cup with beer when Casey and Emily came in with Sam. _

_"I thought you said you would stay away from me here?" Derek scowled at Casey._

_"Well, Sam wanted to come in here." Derek gave Sam a why-did-you-bring-them-with-you look. Sam shrugged his shoulders and remained silent._

_"Hey, Casey didn't you want to talk to _ _Sydney__ about something?"_ _that was the first thing Derek had heard Emily say all night._

_"Oh...Ah...Yeah I did. It's ah kind of private."_

_"Oh, okay, let's just go over here." Derek watched as _ _Sydney__ and Casey wondered over to the opposite corner of the kitchen. She had left her cup on the counter and when she had left Emily shifted into her spot. At the time, Derek just ignored her and continued talking with Sam, but looking back on it it did seem a little suspicious._

_When Sydney and Casey returned _ _Sydney__ finished her beer and agreed when Riley asked her to dance. After that, she was lost. Derek didn't see her again for at least an hour. It just so happened that Casey was there to help him find her. _

_Derek couldn't remember why he checked that room, but he never thought it would have turned his life upside down. When he swung the door open all he saw was two half clothed bodies tangled up in each other. He started to apologize and leave when the two turned their heads and he saw who it was._

_"_ _Sydney__?!" She barely even responded, she didn't look drunk, but she definitely wasn't herself. Derek didn't really care. He felt his stomach knot and wanted to turn away but his feet were glued to the floor. _

_Riley quickly stood and rushed to find his missing shirt, but Sydney still, just sat their. _

_"What the hell _ _Sydney__?!"_

_"Look man, I am really sorry." Riley said, he seemed a little scared, almost nervous. Then he slid past Derek and disappeared into the sweating party crowd._

_Derek focused his attention back on Sydney who was rubbing her head, she looked up and met Derek's stare._

_"Derek?" She spoke softly, a bit confused. Then as if someone had flipped the ON switch, she suddenly became very alert._

_"Derek!" Derek looked at her with shame and turned to walk away. _ _Sydney__ jumped up and grabbed his arm._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Derek come on just let me explain. PLEASE!"_

_"There is no explaining to do. I saw it all pretty clearly. And just if you're wondering, we are DONE!"_

_"No! Derek! It's not...well, I don't really know what it was, but just listen to me. Don't throw what we have together away so fast."_

_"We don't have anything TOGETHER! Not anymore!" Derek picked her hand off his arm and swiftly fled._


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Casey sat on her bed silently next to Emily.

"I think we should tell him."

"What? No, we can't now. It's too late Casey."

"He may walk around all day like he is fine, but he isn't, I can tell, he is miserable."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you concocted this whole plan. It was you who wanted him and Sydney apart."

"I know, but I changed my mind. I just want him to be happy."

"Casey, you can't put so much guilt on yourself. You know if they can't get through this than you were just doing them a favor and saving them from a grueling break up down the road."

"Maybe you are right. It probably wouldn't have lasted forever anyway. But it still doesn't feel right."

_We never should have gone to that part. _Casey thought as her mind wondered back to that night, just after Emily and her departed from Derek.

"_Ok, he said to meet him in the hall." Casey whispered to Emily, scanning the house._

"_Hey, is that him over there, the tall one with spiky hair?"_

"_Yeah, I think so, let's go see." They approached the lanky man and inquired about his identity._

"_Are you two the ones who called about the pills?"_

"_Ah, yeah, that's us. So do you have them?" Casey spoke softly and bit shy. The man laughed at her behavior, it was clearly the first time they had done something like this._

"_Yes, I have the pills." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a tiny zip lock bag with two tiny white pills inside. "Do you have the money?"_

"_Oh, yes, ah just a second." Casey dug around in her purse collecting a wad of bills and handing them to the man, who handed her the pills in return._

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her back; she jumped turning to see who it was._

"_Whoa! You seem a little on edge. Are you okay?"_

"_Ah yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"_

"_I just came to say hi to you. Who was that guy you two were talking to?"_

"_Oh, he thought we were somebody he knew. We weren't really talking to him." Emily chimed in._

"_Ah, yeah, that's right. Umm…can you just excuse us for a second I have to ... ah ... go to the bathroom?" Casey grabbed Emily's arm and ran off to the bathroom before Sam had the chance to say anything._

"_Ok, the guy said these would loosen her up, impair her judgment and make her really relaxed for about an hour, so two should be enough right?"_

"_Yeah, do you know if Riley is here yet?"_

"_He said he would call when he got here. We should crush this up so it will dissolve faster in her drink. Find me something heavy."_

_Emily searched the medicine cabinet and counter tops. She grabbed the ceramic soap dispenser off the sink and handed it to Casey. Casey gave her a this-is-the-best-you-can-do look, shrugged her shoulders and began to pound on the two pills._

"_Ok, so when we meet back up with Sydney and Derek, I will_ _lure _ _Sydney__ away and you can poor this into her drink."_

_"Got it." Emily took the now powder and placed it into her pocket. Just then, Casey's phone rang._

_"Hello, Riley? Yes. In the kitchen. Ok, ten minutes." Casey clicked her phone shut and slid it back into her purse._

_"Riley is here. He is going to go find Sydney and Derek in the kitchen and we are going to come in in about ten minutes."_

_"Ok, what do we do until then?"_

_"Enjoy the party I guess. Come on, let's go find Sam." Casey waved her hand in the direction of the door. The two girls ventured back out into the hallway and saw Sam waiting right where they had left him._

_"Hey Sam. Sorry we took so long." A slow song started to play on the stereo._

_"Ah, that's fine. So...ah...Casey, so would you like to dance with me?" _

_"Oh...ah..Sure." Casey took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. When the slow song was over and a more upbeat one came on Emily joined in. They danced to a couple more songs before Casey looked at the clock. It had been a little over ten minutes so she suggested they go find Derek. _

_He and Sydney were still in the kitchen. Riley was there too, standing next to _ _Sydney__. He glanced at Casey as they got closer to them, but only for a quick second._

_They all had greeted one another and Casey had yet to lure _ _Sydney__ away, so Emily stepped in. _

_"Hey, Casey didn't you want to talk to _ _Sydney__ about something?" _

_"Oh...Ah...Yeah I did. It's ah kind of private." _

_"Oh, okay, let's just go over here." Casey and Emily walked over to the far side of the kitchen. Casey quickly made up some boy problem and asked _ _Sydney__ for some advice on what to do. _

_Mean while, Emily slid into _ _Sydney__'s spot at the counter and cautiously took the bag of powder out of her pocket. She looked up to see if anyone was watching. Derek was in a conversation with Sam and didn't even acknowledge her existence there. So she hastily emptied the bag into the plastic cup in front of her and gave it a quick swirl. She backed off when she saw Sydney and Casey advancing toward her. _

_They all remained in the kitchen drinking their beers for a while longer. When _ _Sydney__ had finished hers Riley asked her to dance and she agreed. Slowly everybody left in his or her own direction. Emily was asked to dance by some random guy, Sam and Derek joined a drinking game with a bunch of their hockey team mates and some wasted, half naked girls, and Casey secretively kept an eye on Sydney and Riley. She could tell the pills had kicked in, _ _Sydney__ could barely stand up, she laughed at every other word and she was extremely affectionate. She looked plain drunk, but the beer from the kitchen was the only thing she had drank all night. _

_After a while, she saw them go into one of the rooms down the hall. Riley practically had to drag her in there, she was so out of it. Only minutes later Derek came over looking for _ _Sydney__. Casey said she hadn't seen her in a while, but she would help him look for her._

_"You take this side of the hall and I will take that side." Casey purposely gave Derek the side with the room where Sydney and Riley were. Casey was amazed at how everything was going just as planned, especially considering the unpredictable environment._

_Derek opened the first two doors to find that couples occupied the rooms. Derek quickly apologized and left. When he got to the third room he thought the same thing at first, but then it hit him like a pile of bricks. Casey saw the hurt in his eyes when he realized it was _ _Sydney__. When _ _Sydney__ failed to respond to the situation Casey thought the jig was up, but she came too quickly and put the puzzle together with what was going on. Riley ran off like a scared puppy and Derek and Sydney started shouting at each other. Casey was leaning against the parallel wall watching the whole thing unfold. When Derek pulled away from _ _Sydney__ he looked at Casey and told her to find Emily, they were leaving._

_The ride home was silent; no one spoke and no music played. Derek had a tight grip on the steering wheel and drove the speed limit for once. When they pulled into the driveway Emily asked how _ _Sydney__ was supposed to get home, since Derek drove and her car was at his house._

_"I don't know, maybe she could get a ride from Riley. I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. Plus, then they can finish what they started back at the party." Derek's words were like daggers. He slammed his door shut and went into the house._

_"Do you think he is going to be ok?" Emily asked, a little worried after his little episode._

_"Yeah, of course he is. I mean he has been through plenty of breakups. He will be over it and on to another girl in no time." Casey sounded as if she was trying to convince herself instead of Emily._

_"I know, Casey, but all those girlfriends were as serious. Never mind, you are probably right. He will be fine. Well, see you tomorrow, bye."_

_"Bye." Casey waved goodbye and went inside. Derek didn't come out of his room the rest of the night and didn't get up until after _ _noon__ the next day. Casey was starting to worry and the guilt of Derek's misery was starting to weigh on her shoulders._


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

_2 months ago_

_Casey's room_

"Ok. I have had a crush on Derek for years and hate seeing him with other girls. So it is obvious why I am helping you with this. And Riley still wants Sydney, so that's why he is aiding you, but why are you doing this Casey? Are you just trying to get back at him for all the stupid pranks he has pulled on you or is it something bigger?"

"No, it's...it's be-because…um she, she is changing him." Casey hesitated, unsure of her own answer.

"How?" Emily scrunched her forehead, genuinely confused.

"Ok, well, like last week for example. Derek got three detentions for PDA."

"So, Derek gets detention all the time."

"Derek HATES Public Displays of Affection! Plus, the other day Sydney was over, and she and Derek were STUDYING! Actually STUDYING! And have you noticed any "Derek-Casey" fights lately? Probably not, because he spends so much time with Sydney that he hasn't had time to harass me. He makes less bets with Edwin, and hasn't borrowed money from him in two weeks."

"Well, Casey did you ever think that he is changing for the better, I mean you hated all of those things about him, excluding the PDA maybe. And trust me Derek is still the same old Derek. I saw him make at least three bets with Edwin yesterday, he cheated at monopoly on Monday and I would hate you to find this out the hard way, but he put blue dye in your shampoo bottle."

"WHAT!" Casey sprang from her perch on the bed and stormed out of her room and into the bathroom. She ripped her shampoo off the shelf and poured some in her hand. Sure enough, the normally pink gel came out an unusual purple color, clearly tampered with.

"Derek!" Casey stomped back out of the bathroom and down the hall, headed for ther red door like a bull.

_Simultaneously…_

_Derek's POV_

Sydney and Derek both stumbled in the door to the McDonald-Venturi household, wide smiles spread across both of their faces. Derek gazed at Sydney, who was giggling uncontrollably, as he shut the door behind them. _God, she's beautiful. _He thought.

"I am NEVER letting you drive my car again!" Sydney sputtered out, holding her stomach. Derek still stood there staring at her, a smirk breaking on his face. The adrenalin was still pumping through Derek's veins from the thrill ride he had just taken Sydney on.

"Come on." Derek reached out and grabbed Sydney's hand leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. He pushed her against the door as it closed, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm… Derek" Sydney moaned against his lips. "Your parents aren't home are they?"

"No, they won't be back 'til four." Derek slid his hands underneath her shirt, massaging her breasts. Derek began to back up, pulling him and Sydney toward his bed. He fell back, dragging her with, but she slid herself down his body and stood back up. When he went to get up, she playfully pushed him back down. She looked into his eyes as she began to unbutton her shirt. She threw it to the ground and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Derek simultaneously pulled his shirt over his head, never breaking eye contact. Sydney finished sliding her jeans off, leaving her lacy underwear on, and then crawled on top of Derek. She lightly kissed his chest, trailing up to his neck and then mouth. They both scooted toward the middle of the bed so that they were no longer hanging off the edge. Once they were positioned correctly, Derek flipped Sydney onto her back and straddled her. Sydney reached down and unbuckled his belt, swiftly pulling it from its loops and tossing it to the floor. She continued to remove his pants, unbuttoning them, unzipping them, and then lowering them down his waist. He lifted his legs and drug them off the rest of the way, and then returned to his place over Sydney. He leaned down capturing her lips once more. Sydney could feel him hardening. She reached her hand down and began to stroke him. Derek let out a muffled groan as she did this.

Suddenly Derek's door flung open. Casey stood there with a shampoo bottle in her hand and an enraged look on her face, Emily by her side. As if they had been shocked both of their faces abruptly drained and formed dead looks.

"Casey!" Derek and Sydney scrambled for covering. Sydney twisted herself into the sheets threw Derek a pillow.

"Well, are you going to shut the door so we can get dressed?" Casey shut the door like a zombie, her face still expressionless.

Sydney hopped up and down, pulling her tight jeans up. She reached down and grabbed her shirt, buttoning it up, not even bothering with her bra.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow, though, maybe we can finish this up then." She gave Derek a peck on the cheek and left him sitting there on his bed in nothing but his jeans. Derek let out a huff and layed back on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chap.5 Part 1

_Same time period as chap.4_

"No way. Again?" Sam questioned his friend in honest curiosity.

"Yes, again. This time it was Casey, of all people." Derek rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Fuck! I swear Sydney and I are cursed! We will never get to have sex! I can't stand this."

"Wait, I thought you two had had sex before?"

"We have. But that was before we were dating. We had no problems then, but now- now we can't seem to escape the problems."

"No kidding. It seems like everything and everybody has gotten in your way."

"Yeah, they have. First Nora, my dad, Edwin here, then Sydney's aunt, uncle, and even her housekeeper there. This is getting a little ridiculous." Derek responded exasperated with the situation.

"A _little_ ridiculous? Man, that is _completely_ ridiculous. I mean Sydney _wants_ to have sex with you and you still can't seem to find a moment. When I was with Casey, it was the total opposite. We had every opportunity, yet she wouldn't let me lay a hand on her."

Derek made a grossed out face and picked up a game controller, tossing it in Sam's lap.

"Could you please refrain from speaking about my step sister like that?" Derek asked walking over and picking up a controller for himself.

"I am just saying, Derek, I feel your pain, _sort of_." Before Derek could respond the door burst open. Derek expected it to be the family back from the park or Casey back to get her books to study with Emily or something, but instead he was pleasantly surprised to see Sydney.

"Guess what?!" She shrieked.

Derek gave a confused look. "What?"

"I am going to New York next week!"

Now even more confused Derek began to question her. "Why are you excited I thought you hated it in New York?"

"I am excited because _you _are coming with me. And I didn't hate New York, I hated _living_ in New York, because I missed _you_." She climbed on top of his lap, straddling him and planted a soft kiss on his bottom lip.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

"_Please_ Dad. When am I going to get another chance to go to New York?" Derek pleaded.

"Derek if I remember correctly you have already gone to New York."

"You can't count that, it was a hockey trip, we had games all day long, I barely got to see the city."

"Listen, Derek, I just don't like the idea of you and Sydney going by yourselves. I know you Derek and I can't trust you alone with her or with any girl."

"We are going to visit her Dad. Nothing is going to happen."

"I wish I could believe you Derek, but I can't. Maybe if you got a reliable chaperone, someone I could trust to keep you two out of trouble." George began to mumble, thinking more than speaking. "Ok." he suddenly blurted out.

"Ok? Ok, what?"

"Ok, you can go."

"What! I can? Thanks Dad, you're the best." Derek gave him a quick hug and darted for the stairs.

"Now wait just a minute. Under one condition." Derek's face dropped, _a catch, of course there was a catch._

"You can go to New York with Sydney, _as long as _you bring Casey."

"What! Bring Casey? She will take all the fun out of it. Plus, she probably won't want to come, she hates me and barely knows Sydney."

"Well, this will be her chance to get to know her then. Derek, it's the only way, she is the only person I can trust to keep you two out of trouble. Now that's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. I guess I'll go ask Casey." Derek dropped his head in disapointment and slowly receded up the stairs.


	7. Author's note

Sorry i haven't updated in so long, but don't worry because i have started working on the next chapter and it should be posted soon!!

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_New York!_

"Ok, I have a complete itinerary for the whole week!" Casey squealed handing Derek and Sydney each a folder.

They cautiously opened them and quickly glanced at the agenda. They looked up at each other with confused looks on there face, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Casey…I hate to burst your bubble, but …The Empire State building, The Statue of Liberty, Museums…we're not tourists." Derek saw her face fall as he spoke. And for a second, just a second, he felt a little sorry.

"Trust me Casey, we don't need this." Sydney started, putting the folder down on the seat next to her. "I know New York and this is not the way to experience it. I will show you guys a good time, no worries."

The trio had arrived in New York about an hour earlier and was met at the airport by a limo and driver, courtesy of Sydney's father. Now they were on their way to Sydney's prior residence: a penthouse apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan. The ride to the apartment is short and silent. Casey sat and sulked while Derek and Sydney took advantage of the time by making out.

'I can't believe she shot down all of my ideas' Casey thinks. 'Just because she lived in the city for a couple of years, she thinks she can decide how _I_ am going to spend my time here!' The more Casey thinks about it the angrier she gets. How is she going to last an entire week?

_The Penthouse_

"Ok, this is it! Home sweet home!" Sydney says cheerfully.

"Wow! This place is gigantic!" Derek exclaims as he throws his bag on the floor and begins to snoop around the space. "A plasma screen, the new version of Babe Raider, this is so cool!"

Sydney sneaks up behind him, wraps her arms around his waist and whispers in his ear. "Wait 'till you see the bedrooms!"

Casey just stood in awe at the entrance of the living room. The whole place was decorated in an ultra-modern décor. The walls were sleety grey and everything was trimmed in either black or chrome. Casey finally snaps out of her trance when she hears Sydney calling her name.

"Casey! Derek and I are going to … rest. So I will show you the guest bedroom now, that's where you will sleep." Casey just nods and follows Sydney through the living room and down the hall. She stops in front of the second door on the right and looks toward Casey before opening it. Casey hesitantly steps in. The room is decorated in neutral colors and the large king sized bed was situated in the center of the room. The room would have been incredibly dull if it weren't for the left wall, which was entirely glass. In the center of the glass wall was a sliding door that led out onto a small balcony overlooking the city.

"Wow" Casey managed to sigh once the awe had set in.

"Nice view huh? I used to go sit out there ALL the time; it's the best view in house. Sun set is soon too; make sure not to miss it."

"I won't. Um, thanks." Sydney shrugged as if to say "no problem". As an awkward silence swept through the room, Derek began to call Sydney from down the hall.

"Syd, hurry up, I'm really… tired."

A smile shot to Sydney's face as Casey's turned into a frown.

"Well my bedroom is right next to yours, my dad's is across the hall, the kitchen is through the living room and the bathroom is on your right." She spoke quickly; pointing in all different directions and then practically ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Casey lifted her large suitcase onto the bed and neatly began to unpack. She was putting a

small stack of t-shirts in a drawer when she heard a loud thump on the wall next to her. She immediately panicked, thinking someone may be hurt. She rushed for the door, but stopped was she heard the fit of giggles erupt.

_Sydney's Room_

"Derek!" Sydney laughed, pushing him off her. "Maybe we should slow down; we are going to hurt ourselves."

"Ug, but it has been so long!" Derek deeply exhaled as he climbed to his feet.

Sydney and Derek had practically jumped on each other the minute Sydney exited Casey's room. They had managed to make it to Sydney's room without separating their lips safely, but once they got inside, they started to bump into every object in sight and wound up falling on the floor, causing a loud thud.

"I know, but don't worry nothing is going to get in our way here, so we can just take it slow, alright?" Sydney gave him a suggestive smile and sat on her bed.

Sydney's room looked way out of place in the ultra modern penthouse. It was full of bright colors and funky lamps and chairs. The king sized bed on the left wall was covered in a black and white bold floral printed comforter and electric blue pillows. But it fitted Sydney perfectly.

Derek began to saunter over to her. "Slow, I can do slow." He stopped in front of her, laying his hands on her thighs, very slowly running his fingers up and down. His mouth was mere fractions of an inch away from hers, she closed her eyes at the feel of his hot breath. She sat there, eyes closed, lips puckered, waiting for his kiss, but it never came. Instead he trailed his hot breath over her cheek across her ear and down her neck, as good as it felt, Sydney was getting a little annoyed. She should have known Derek would do something like this.

"Ok, Ok, I get it. We don't have to take it THIS slow!" Sydney finally burst, grabbing his shoulders, pushing them away from her body and forcing him to look at her. Before he got the chance to reply, she pulled him in and forcefully kissed him.

Passion and fire erupted inside of them, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Sydney locked there embrace with her legs around his waist. When they broke for air they simultaneously ripped their own shirts off throwing them in opposite directions.

Derek's eyes wanted to stop and stare at Sydney's incredibly toned abs and perfectly round breasts, but another part of his body was forcing him to continue. So he grabbed Sydney's arms, placing them on top of his shoulders and lifted her off the bed carrying her, still wrapped around his waist, to the other side of the room, pressing her up against the wall.

Derek slid his hands down her pants, rubbing her soft skin, as their lips came together once again. Sydney moved her hands to his belt and roughly undid it, as well as his button and zipper. She pushed the denim down, taking his boxers with it, revealing his extremely hard penis.

He rid her of her own pants and teasingly rubbed himself against her panties. Sydney reached around her back, unhooked her bra and let her breast fall free. Derek massaged her hard nipples with his thumbs before tearing off her panties and forcefully thrusting into her.

Sydney let out a loud moan. Derek continued to violently pump in and out of her wet core. Their bodies made a loud bang against the wall with every thrust. Sydney continued to moan and whimper, screaming Derek's name as he brought her closer to the edge. She dug her nails deep into his back as they climaxed together.

Their breathing began to slow and their muscles relaxed. Sydney slid down the wall a little, resting her head on Derek's shoulder. They rested like that, hugging each other, in silence. Sydney was the first to speak as she let out a deep sigh.

"That felt so good," she whispered in Derek's ear. Derek finally picked his head up to respond.

"Good? Are you kidding me? That was felt incredible, especially after having to wait SO long!" Derek let out a grunt with the last part of his statement.

Sydney just giggled as she found the will to climb off Derek and stand on her own again. She made way over to her bed and sprawled out in the center of it. Derek turned around to look at her. _How on earth did I find such an amazing girl?_ He though.

Feeling his gaze, Sydney suddenly got a burst of energy and sprung up. "So? You ready to do it again?" her voice was excited and suggestive.

"I am always ready baby." Derek replied, hopping on the bed beside her.


End file.
